Zara Corez
For use in:'''None, this character will die in the Bowl of Winds RP. '''Name: Zara Corez (NSW) Age: 120 Origin: Ebou Dar Looks: 5'2", very curvy built, Blond hair cut just below her ears, dark green eyes. Personality: She is a bitter man-hater, and cant stand them around, though secretly she wishes that she would not fear them so and that she could be loved by them and love them back. = Character History = Zara's family was very poor. They lived in Ebou Dar, keeping a small candle shop by themselves. Zara was the only child and knew that she would need to help her parents as much a s possible. She would eventually take charge of the whole shop unless she found a man that could support her. That she doubted vey much, even though her looks brought the gaze of even the noble to her. But the sight of her ragged clothes everyone averted their eyes again. Her father was very ill her whole life and died when Zara was only 10. Her mother tried to keep the shop running and the bread on the table. But times were harder and she had never liked it much. When Zara was 12 she was left alone to care for the shop. Her mother had been found in the river, drowned. She had flung herself there to leave the miserable place behind. Zara did not shed any tears for her coward of a mother. Instead she changed the shop a little and cleaned it up so that customers might even be able to find something from the shelves. She was 15 when the whole shop burned down. An accident everyone said. Zara found herself alone without any way of paying for food. She took off toward Tar Valon. She had heard that there might be a better chance of survival. On her road there she was raped. A young girl travelling alone is always in fear of that happening. A merchant found her on the road and brought her to the tower for healing. She was found to be able to learn to channel and was taken into the book of Novices. The rape had made her bitter. She avoided the Warders as much as possible and soon started to hate all the men. She could not even think about bonding one of them and so when she was raised to Aes Sedai, Zara begged the Reds to let her in their Ajah. Her hatred of men soon became hatred for all women who loved men. She had dedicated her life to finding the Male channelers and gentling them. Man was bad enough by just being a man, let alone having them be able to channel. She was 90 when she turned to the Black Ajah. Her bitterness and hatred to the world had taken over her mind. She recruited to the Dark secret Ajah, leaving behind the sisters of her Ajah who still cared for her. She wanted to be alone, miserable and angry. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios